


A Chance to Meet my Son..?

by Leon_Darick



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Darick/pseuds/Leon_Darick
Summary: After the events that took place because of Frieza, Goku was settled down again, spending time with his family and training Broly off world, he figured life was swell. He never expected Baba to come to him with someone who was given the chance to spend 24 hours in the living world because of Goku's own actions, but even more surprised is Bardock, who never thought he'd get the chance to meet his son.
Kudos: 2





	A Chance to Meet my Son..?

Bardock raised his hand to his eyes, suddenly it was bright. He'd spent a long time sitting alone, in the dark, not that he minded, he didn't want to handle other people, though he wished he could see his lover sometime. He didn't recognize the woman in front of him, but she was small and old, but clearly someone of importance. He put his hand down, closing his eyes and returning to his meditation, something he did often besides training. 

"Bardock? Of Planet Vegeta?" The old woman asked, looking down at him. 

"Yes." He simply replied, he had spent far too long alone to bother being irritated at the woman.

"I am Baba, and I've come to offer you something." At this Bardock looked at her, raising a brow. "Your son, Kakarot, has done some wonderful things and in return for this, we've decided to gift him. We are offering you to spend 24 hours with your son on Earth." Bardock quickly stood up, wide eyed. 

He spoke quietly after a minute, "What..?" he looked down, "A chance.. To meet Kakarot...?"

"Yes my boy, and his family."

"Family? He has a family?" Bardock looked up, watching Baba nod. "Would he.. Be okay with seeing me?" Bardock tuned her out, processing this. 24 hours with his son? With his family? He has too, he needs too. He needs to see Kakarot. He just looked at her, "Take me to my son." He said, sternly.

Baba only smiled and reached out for Bardock's hand.

\----

Goku hummed, watching Beerus and Whis try a new flavor of ice cream. He was smiling softly, as Goten and Trunks ran over to the God and Angel, showing them something they'd made for them. Goku couldn't see it well from the angle he had, but he assumed it was a photo album. He was waiting for Gohan and his family to arrive, he and Vegeta had planned a surprise for them all. He'd lost sight of Bulma and ChiChi, but he knew they were safe.

"What's got you so calm?" Vegeta's voice cut through his thoughts, as Goku looked at him. He shrugged.

"Just nice to be here I guess, ChiChi has been happier recently, and I've been spending a ton of time with everyone, it feels good to be connecting again."

"Hmmm. I expected you to be more active with the prosper of today's events." Goku smiled brightly at him.

"I'm saving my energy because we'll be out for so long. Besides, being calm and off to the sidelines lets the girls and kids do what they want." 

"True, anyways, I saw Baba a few minutes ago, she was asking for you. I think she chose today for whatever special gift she has for you." Vegeta said, raising his brow.

"Really? I hope it's something small, but knowing her, probably not." Goku said, rubbing his neck. 

"We'll see-"

"Dad!" Goten said, running at him, leading Baba and a man Goku didn't quite recognize. "Dad this woman says she had a gift for you!"

"Hey there Baba!" Goku said, standing as Vegeta realized quickly who the man is.

"Hello Goku, I am here with your gift." She said, referring to the man.

"That's nice, but uhh.. Who is he?" Goku asked, confused.

"Your father, idiot." Vegeta said suddenly, before Baba could continue.

"Huh?"

"He is right, this is your father, Bardock. As thanks for your actions, we've given you 24 hours to spend with him." She smiled, and took her leave.

"W-Wait what?" He said, reaching out to her as Bardock took a step forward. Goku looked at him, lowering his arm as Bardock reached out, rubbing his head.

"Kakarot.. You've grown." Bardock said, smiling.

"So mister, you're my grandpa?" Goten asked, looking up at him. Bardock turned, looking down at Goten.

"You look just like Kakarot." He said, leaning down to pick Goten up.

"I don't look like a carrot." Goten said, letting himself get picked up. "Also! My name is Goten!" He said, proudly.

"Goten huh? I like it." Bardock replied, putting Goten down. "He's young, but he'll make a fine warrior." Bardock turned his attention back to Goku.

"Ha yeah, he's a lot younger than his brother!" Goku had still not fully wrapped his head around it all.

"Brother? You have two sons?" 

"Yep!"

"Gohan is almost here, I'm going to go get the girls. Trunks! Stop jumping on Whis!" Vegeta yelled, walking away.

"Is that Prince Vegeta?"

"Yep! He doesn't go by the prince title though." Goku said, watching Whis start playfully chasing Trunks and Goten run over to join the fun. "Trunks is Vegeta and Bumla's son. That is Beerus and Whis." Goku smiled, waiting for Vegeta to return with Bulma and ChiChi.

"What about Goten's mother?"

"ChiChi? She's currently with Bulma, Vegeta just went to get them. Oh, Gohan is here! Gohan, over here! I have someone for you to meet!" He smiled, waving them over. Bardock looked over, Gohan was with a woman and child, much older than Bardock had expected. 

"Hello! I'm Gohan!" He said once he'd gotten there, holding his hand out to be shaken, which Bardock didn't quite understand.

"I'm Bardock, Kakarot's father."

"Wait huh?"

"This my father, Baba brought him to see me for 24 hours."

"Oh wow! Bardock, this is my wife Videl, and daughter Pan!" He smiled.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you. We didn't bring my father because we heard we'd be out in public."

"That's alright!" Goku smiled as ChiChi came out.

"Gohan!"

"Hi mother."

"This is your wife?" Goku nodded, "She's beautiful, you made a good choice." Bardock smiled at Goku.

"ChiChi, Baba brought him here for 24 hours, but this is my father Bardock." He smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Your father? Like Saiyan father? Oh goodness, hello." ChiChi smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, have you meet the kids?" Bardock nodded and smiled, it looks like these 24 hours would be as good or even better than he had expected.

\----

Bardock wasn't sure how to feel about these clothes, but he rolled with it anyways, they were going somewhere and he couldn't say he was displeased. Beerus and Whis were not with them, they'd left but he smiled as he watched Goten and Trunks talk in the car. He reached over and put his arm around Goten, looking back out the window to see the world. 

"Trunks! He's so cool!" He heard Goten whisper, and looked back over. Trunks smiled at Goten.

"Whose cool?" Bardock raised a brow, slightly amused at Goten's expression.

"He thinks your cool Bardock!" Trunks ratted him out, and Goten sent him a look.

"Really?" Bardock said, rubbing Goten's head. He only nodded shyly, "Looks like I'll have to show you some of the stuff I can do then after this trip." To Bardock's understanding, people on this planet couldn't do what a Saiyan could do, and weren't used to seeing things like that. He didn't know what an 'amusement park' was but he assumed it was a happy place, but he couldn't say anything because it was a surprise. Bulma and Vegeta were talking softly up front as Vegeta drove, while Goku and ChiChi were in the seats in front of Bardock, Trunks and Goten. Gohan was following in his own car with his family.

"Bardock? Dinner might be a bit late because we might be out late." ChiChi said, smiling softly at him. 

"That's alright, just let me know if I can help in any way to you while I'm here." He replied to her, noting Goten lean against him and Trunks poking his arm. ChiChi smiled and went back to conversing with Goku.

"Can we hang out with you for a bit?" Trunks asked, hopeful.

"You'll have to ask your parents, I'm not quite familiar with this world."

"After we get him adjusted a bit more you two can drag him around for a little." Vegeta said, from the front of the car.

"Okay Dad!" Trunks said, happily and smiled at Bardock. Goten was playing with Bardock's fingers, not really paying attention as he was lost in his own world. Bardock had a feeling these kids would miss him when had to leave, but he didn't know that maybe, just maybe, Goku would revive him with the Dragon Balls. Goku was considering it, but wasn't going too without ChiChi's permission. He smiled, watching Bardock and the boys mess around.

"This won't be so bad." Goku thought, smiling softly. He couldn't wait to see his father with the kids at the amusement park.


End file.
